The present invention relates to a decorative or protective molding to be attached to a vehicle or car body.
It is customary to provide the side surfaces and doors of automobile bodies with plastic impact and decorative moldings to protect the bodies from external blows and impacts. These decorative or protective moldings are permanently fastened to the car bodies by adhesive. The moldings have decorative coverings such as decorative films, metal foils, and the like. Bonding of the moldings to the car bodies avoids the disadvantages of the previous types of attachment, in which the moldings were fastened by means of clips, screws, clamps, or the like which are adapted to be introduced in holes in the body. Rust could easily form in the region of the holes.
Other problems are presented even when car bodies have moldings bonded to them. One main problem is that needed repainting or touch-up painting is made considerably difficult or even impossible without visible paint termination marks on the edges of the moldings. The fact that until now bodies having bonded moldings have not been able to gain substantial acceptance is to be ascribed to this circumstance. This is eliminated by the present invention.